Eggnog and Obnoxious Sweaters
by MyCatIsMyKryptonite
Summary: (Spoilers for episode 5) When the holidays come around, as they do every year, Beacontown is known for throwing a huge Holiday party on the 24th of December, inviting people from all around. Jesse defeated the Admin many months ago, and the biggest crowd yet is expected to attend the party this year. How will our favourite "heroes-in-residences" prepare? (Female Jesse)


**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction. Because of the time of year, I felt like writing this. It might completely suck, honestly I have no idea. I would really appreciate constructive criticism, as I have never written anything like this before. I also have another fanfic in progress, which is also winter themed, but a bit darker. (I like to make characters suffer.. Don't judge me.)**

 **This is just a short light hearted holiday one shot. It's meant to be cute, and maybe hopefully a little bit funny.**

 **Jesse and Lukas's relationship throughout this fanfic could either be interpreted as platonic, or romantic, depending on your ships, and your version of Jesse. It's completely up to you.**

 **This takes place after Season 2 Episode 5. So there will be spoilers. Literally in the first sentence.**

 **I listened to this song while writing this, and it kinda inspired me to write it in the first place. I absolutely do not own the song. /IYg70N2vSkg**

 **Sorry about all the glitchy stuff the first time this was uploaded. Hopefully this fixes it.**

 **Sorry for the long author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: Minecraft Story Mode and it's characters belong to the geniuses at Telltale. I own nothing.**

Months after Romeo left to make things right with Xara, and months after Petra left to go adventuring on her own, it came to the time for Beacontown to finally get it's first legitimate snow for the year.

Soon after, the entire city was decorated, almost over night with tinsel, garlands, and lights.

Christmastime was here.

On the Twenty Fourth of December, a party was held in the Order Hall to celebrate. All were invited; Beacontown and newly rebuilt Champion City residents, as well as Redstonia and Boomtown residents.

Jesse sincerely hoped that she'd get to see more of the order together for Christmas, but she doubted it, as Christmas was busy, after all.

On Christmas Eve, the day of the party, Jesse, Radar and Lukas were all decorating the Order Hall for the occasion.

Lukas came in with another box full of decorations to see Jesse, who was currently up a ladder hanging ornaments from a string of garland.

"How's this look?" She asked, upon seeing Lukas.

"Festive" Lukas replied.

She climbed down the ladder. "Perfect, then."

Lukas set the box down and looked around the hall. "Is this the last of the decorating?"

"Yup. Radar really overdid himself this year." Jesse said, looking at the layout of the place.

"Doesn't he overdo himself every year, all year round?"

"Yup!" Was her only response, before speed walking to a wreath hung on a wall, that had somehow gone crooked.

Lukas, Catching up to her, tried to reassure the girl; "Jesse, tonight is going to be amazing. Just like every year. Can you name one thing that has ever gone wrong at one of the Christmas Eve parties?"

"Yes, actually, I can. Two years ago. The cakes we ordered were supposed to be peanut free, and they weren't. The people with allergies couldn't have any!" She said, defensively.

"Yes, but, if you recall, there was so much other food, nobody complained." He said.

Jesse chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess. Your cookies were a hit too, just like they are every year."

Lukas smiled. "Plus, they're peanut free!"

Jesse just giggled and gave him a light whack on the shoulder.

Just then, Radar came in.

"Hey Jesse, Lukas." He said, addressing them both, slightly out of breath.

"Hi Radar! How goes the preparations?" Jesse asked.

"Actually pretty good! You see, the decorations and layout look awesome, if I do say so myself. All the food is all on the way, I checked the orders personally three times today already. I also checked the cakes, I made SURE that they were made peanut free this year. The chefs are probably annoyed at me now. And the RVSP lists posted in each town are packed! I expect the biggest crowd we've ever had this year. Everything is mostly ready, OH! Except for the goodie bags! Stacy, Stampy and Nell offered to work on them. I gotta go check on them soon. Then I have to get my _festive_ outfit on! So much to do!

Jesse and Lukas just smirked at each other. "Radar, everything is going to go super smoothly. Ever since you started helping, things have been as smooth as.. I don't know. The inside of an apple? That's pretty smooth, right?

Lukas chuckled. "Weird comparison, but sure. The point is, everything is going to be perfectly "Christmassy"."

Radar sighed, reassuring himself. Alright, there's really not THAT much to do. I'll start by checking on the goodie bag crew. Later, guys!"

Lukas and Jesse waved to the younger hero. "Great job, Radar!" Jesse called to him as he left.

Jesse let out a breath. "Hey, Radar mentioned that he has a "festive" outfit. Do you have a festive outfit?" She asked Lukas.

"Ehh. Festive, formal, whatever it is. But it's an outfit and I planned it. Do you have one?"

"Uhh, I have some ideas. Like, uh, Red? A red outfit?" Jesse winced a little.

Lukas smirked at her. "Well we have nothing else to do here. People will start arriving in about an hour, so I'm going to get ready. I don't think the "fancy festive" dress code is mandatory, but most people just go along with it."

"Right. I'll see what I can find. See ya, Lukas!"

"See you in an hour!" He replied.

As darkness fell on Beacontown, the lights were lit up, and it looked truly, beautiful.

The town was starting to get more crowded, mainly with people dressed in red, seasonal clothing. The whole scene looked like something straight out of a Christmas card.

Radar was busy greeting people near the gates, giving them their goodie bags full of chocolates, mint flavoured candies, and more.

People gathered both outside of and in the Order Hall, to grab _peanut free_ refreshments, marvel at all the Order's treasures, and to try and see if they can spot any actual Order members.

One said Order member, a certain blond to be exact, was wandering the hall, greeting people, while looking for any friends.

He politely exited his current conversation, something about architecture, when he spotted Jesse entering the crowd, looking slightly self conscious. Despite that, she, with confidence, started talking to a citizen who was wearing a _very_ obnoxious Christmas sweater and holding a cup of eggnog.

Lukas came up to her and Christmas sweater eggnog girl. "Hey Jesse! You look fancy, and festive!"

Jesse looked down at her below-knee length red dress and scoffed. "I never wear dresses. This is really embarrassing, but I didn't have anything better."

Eggnog girl just laughed. "Nonsense, Jesse, you're beautiful. Go on, Lukas, tell her she's beautiful."

Lukas smiled. "She's not wrong, you know, you look amazing."

Jesse's face turned a shade of red a bit lighter than her dress. "Hey, you look pretty festive yourself."

"Oh, I've had this forever." He said, looking at his bright red tie.

"Doesn't make it any less fancy. Or red." She said, tugging at her lace sleeves.

Lukas chuckled. "True."

Sweater-eggnog girl just shook her head. "Adorable dorks." She said, before walking away, probably to get more eggnog.

Jesse and Lukas only had time to frown in her general direction, before the hall doors opened again to reveal Axel and Olivia, coming from Redstonia and Boomtown, respectively.

Jesse ran up to them, with Lukas not far behind, and both were immediately engulfed in hugs.

"Happy holidays, you guys!" Jesse said when the bear hugs were done.

"Yeah, it's amazing to see you both!" Lukas said, excitedly.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss miss a Beacontown Christmas party for the world. Especially with all the amazing food!" Axel said, sniffing the somewhat ginger-scented air.

Olivia lightly smacked Axel's arm. "Yes, the food is amazing, but look at all the people, and the decorations! Not to mention that you both look stunning."

Axel smiled. "Right, right. You both look awesome. Very Christmassy."

Jesse just laughed. "Come on guys, let's get some of Lukas's cookies before they're gone."

With that, the four went over to the refreshment table to get their choices of holiday themed foods.

Several hours later, the last of the guests were leaving the Order hall.

"Happy holidays!" Jesse called out, before the doors shut.

Olivia signed. "Jesse, that was a wonderful party, as always."

"You don't need to thank me. Radar did the most work." Jesse reminded her.

"Where even is Radar? I saw him when we came in, but that was it." Olivia questioned.

"I hope by now, he's done guiding people and giving out goodie bags." Jesse said. "Radar tends to overwork himself. He probably already went home. He deserves it."

"Speaking of, I'm stuffed. And pretty tired. I'm going to start heading home too. Bye guys, and Merry Christmas!" Axel waved, then turned and started to walk out.

"Im gonna go too, guys. I hope we'll see you soon, maybe New Years?" Olivia suggested. "Anyways, Merry Christmas!"

"Bye Axel! Bye Olivia!" Lukas called, as they left.

"Bye guys!" Jesse waved.

As the door closed, Jesse signed. "I wonder what Petra is doing right now."

"Aw, yeah. She was always the one wearing the craziest sweaters, with lights and everything. She was the life of the party." Lukas remembered.

Jesse smiled. "Knowing Petra, she probably found a small village somewhere and introduced them to the insanity of the regular Christmas party we're used to with her."

"With eggnog and everything." Lukas added.

"Whatever she's doing, I know Petra is having fun." Jesse sighed.

Lukas patted Jesse on the back. "Come on. Let's go help clean up a bit."

Jesse looked around. There were empty cups, plates, and bags full of trash that needed to be taken out. She smiled.

"Whoever can collect the most cups and plates gets to open their present first tomorrow!" Jesse yelled, running off.

"You're on!" Lukas yelled, running after her.

 **Happy holidays! :)**


End file.
